


Heal Me

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up Talk, But altered, CYZJ Based, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, From Jun's encouraging words for Yanan in ep. 6, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, The future is YanJun, Yanone is Past, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Yanan knew it.He was just too blind to realize it.





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contributing to this new but precious, beautiful couple because Jun's support in ep.6 was just the cutest thing I've seen. There are a lot of things that don't match with the program because I altered them but I hope you like the little changes.  
> This isn't proofread but I hope you enjoy!

“It’s not working”

Yanan knew it, Changgu knew it. Everyone knew it.

It wasn’t a secret; everyone knew their relationship wasn’t working anymore. But knowing didn’t ease the pain. Even if Yanan already knew it, the words hit him like a brick, knocking the air out of his chest in a quiet hiss, barely audible just for him. He tried his best not to look surprised, because that would make everything more real, more painful.

“So, that’s it, huh” Yanan tried his best to keep his composure. He felt a dull ache in his chest, and his lungs seemed to be going against him.

“I think we’ve tried enough times, Yanan” Changgu was looking direct at him and Yanan almost thought Changgu had been just waiting for the right moment to bring everything up. It seemed like he’d been tired enough of everything. “I’m not comfortable with _us_ anymore. And I know you’re no better. We’ve been pulling into this for enough time. You know better than I do, that if we keep trying to pretend everything’s okay, it’s going to be worse. It began affecting our events, our schedules, even our relationship with the other members. We’re going to get to a point I don’t want us to get” Yanan could just nod, knowing Changgu was right.

They’ve been pushing and pulling their relationship for months. The things they felt in the beginning seemed to be vanished. Each time seemed like they were more like total strangers than boyfriends. Even if they tried to keep things in peace when they had schedules, and they tried to be the best friends they always were in front of the cameras. Yanan knew it wasn’t his fault, just as it wasn’t Changgu’s fault. It was normal that things didn’t work.

But even if Yanan didn’t feel the same way anymore and Changgu either, Yanan couldn’t deny the fact that Changgu was the only one who could make him feel loved.

Everything they had in the beginning was just the proof. Going into an unknown country, chasing his dreams, Yanan knew it wouldn’t be easy to find someone that could understand him. But then Changgu came that first day at the company, all casual clothes, messy black hair and white teeth. Changgu didn’t know an ounce of Chinese and everything Yanan knew of Korean was “hello”, “nice to meet you, I’m Yanan” and “Please take care of me”. Basic things his teachers told him he needed to know for starters.

It wasn’t an obstacle for Changgu. He decided he would guide Yanan’s Korean classes with his tutor, and he would be there each time Yanan needed to practice the things he learned. They didn’t know if they would debut together, but training was fun as long as they were. It was just a miracle or destiny that the company decided they would be part of Cube’s new boy group.

Yanan was happy, Changgu was happy, everyone was happy.

The other members seemed to notice something was going on between them. After a year, Yanan didn’t need his tutor anymore, knowing more Korean than Yuto even. But Changgu still insisted to be with him, and to keep an eye on his classes. They also ate together, practiced together, recorded together and even shared the same room and eventually the same bed at the dorms. It was just matter of time for them to realize they developed more than friendly feelings to each other.

And just as this exact day, Changgu was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up. The confession was not as romantic as they would’ve liked, but they agreed they didn’t need it anyways. Nothing changed after that, they still did everything together and the times they spent together were the same. They realized they acted like boyfriends even before they started dating, despite denying their team mates about it before.

But just as the initial hype hit them, it disappeared. They slowly fell in the routine. Before they confirmed their relationship, they hadn’t argued, not even once. But after a couple of months, the flaws seemed to make their appearance. Or they were so blindly in love they didn’t notice them before, or they appeared after they realized their feelings were twisting in uncomfortable ways.

They stopped eating together, each one of them taking their hours to eat alone or with the other members. They said it was because they needed to have their spaces, spending time with the other ones. After that, they stopped practicing together, doing it just when the whole group was there. They started using their own beds after a while, saying it was uncomfortable to wake the other up in the morning. The good morning kisses turned into dark good morning words.

They tried to fix it, many times. But each time they started from zero, something came up, making them argue. Their fights were quiet at first, but escalated pretty quickly right after. A specific night, they woke everyone up and Jinho was the one who told them they needed to slow it down. They tried, many times. Make up kisses, make up words and even make up sex, but none of them worked at the end.

Thinking about those things made Yanan realize, in fact, it wasn’t working.

But they were too stubborn to let each other go. When Yanan tried to break up with Changgu, the elder seemed to notice the tension, avoiding the conversation as much as possible, making them start all over again. Changgu didn’t try, or at least, Yanan didn’t catch the hint if he did.

But right when Yanan thought they would start all over again, like if nothing had happened, it was Changgu the one who broke up with him.

“I don’t want to lose you” Changgu said, making the lump in Yanan’s throat tighten. “But we can’t be together anymore. We can be… friends, again if you want, but if you don’t want then I think that at least we have to work this thing up because we’re part of the same group anyways and you’re my best friend after all. We’re following our dreams together and we can still be, but not like this”

Yanan nodded, unable to say something coherent. After seconds that seemed like eternities, Yanan cleared his throat, forcing a smile into his lips, knowing Changgu wouldn’t buy it, not after many months of fake smiles. “Okay. I know, we’re still friends. Just…” Yanan didn’t know how to say those words without making the older overthink, but he needed to, anyways. “I think we need time. We just can’t pretend being friends again, you know? We need time, everything affected us the same way and if we’re going to start all over again, at least we need to let everything go. No hard feelings”

Changgu seemed hesitant and Yanan felt guilty right after, but Changgu’s look told him he was thankful after all. “Yeah, I think we need it”

“So…friends again, huh?”

Changgu nodded once again, avoiding Yanan’s gaze.

“Yeah… friends”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_From: Junhui_

_Hey, buddy. My manager just told me we’re going to start the recording on Friday so we’ll fly tomorrow. Are you coming with us or your manager is going to send you on a different plane?_

Yanan read the message once before letting his phone fell to the floor. He was upside down on his bed, near to the edge, with his hand now swinging on the side. It had been a month since Changgu broke up with him but he still felt like a tornado shook his head, his body _and_ his heart, all at the same time.

Yanan was so dumb for missing him. Even if their last months were difficult, Changgu was still the one who Yanan loved, and not having him was being a torture. It was still uncomfortable, especially when they met in the living room each morning, Changgu with his messy bed hair and one of his eyes half opened while he rubbed the other one with his hand, yawning. It was endearing and those were the times when Yanan really, _really_ wanted to take him to their room and kiss him again.

Yanan wanted to tell him to get back together, that they would work, that even if they had problems, Yanan still loved him and he would do anything for him but he just _couldn’t._ He talked with Jinho right after Changgu broke up with him, crying and everything and the older just told him what he already knew: _It was the best choice._

But it wasn’t.

Yanan loved him like a fool and he was afraid that 100 years would pass and his heart would still belong to Changgu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look awful, are you okay?” Those weren’t the first words Yanan was expecting to hear from Jun the first day of recording but he knew his look wasn’t one of the bests in that moment.

“Nice to see you again too, Junhui, it’s been months” Jun rolled his eyes with a playful smile, walking towards Yanan to wrap his arms tightly around the taller’s waist.

“God, finally. He has been talking about you for weeks. I can finally find peace with his rambling” Minghao let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and pressing the space between his eyebrows with his thumb and his index finger. Jun pouted, shaking his head.

“It’s not been weeks. Just a couple of days, but hey. You can’t judge me, you know I hadn’t seen Yanan in months. It’s normal to miss my friend” Yanan couldn’t help but smile at the shorter’s hype.

“It seems like you had rough weeks, Minghao” Yanan let out a soft chuckle, placing one of his hands on Jun’s hair, giving a couple of soft pats to his head.

“Tell me. I don’t know if he was more excited for the show or to be with you” He snorted, smiling at Jun’s flustered face.

“Shut up” Jun rolled his eyes, loosening his grip around Yanan’s waist just to take one of his hands between his own, pulling him so they could walk away from where Minghao and the other contestants were. Yanan let Jun drag him aside. Even if he had rough days, Jun was one of his closest friends, even if they rarely coincide back in Korea, they had each other’s numbers and talked enough through their phones. He was basically the only person of his friends, besides Hongseok, who could speak Chinese. And Yanan felt more comfortable expressing himself in his mother tongue, especially when Jun was so caring and attentive with him.

“Been good?” Yanan asked when they reached the hallway. They were the only ones there and it seemed like there were no cameras there yet so he was glad.

“Yes, but I can’t tell the same about you” Jun let his usual content face fade, replaced with a look full of worry, making Yanan nervous and guilty. If there was something Yanan hated was making his friends worry.

“I broke up with Changgu” Yanan said barely in a whisper, but loud enough for the other boy to hear. Jun knew about their relationship, and as said before, he was the only one who knew details about everything. Since he didn’t want to bother his members about his relationship problems with Changgu, Jun was the one who had to deal with everything. Again, Yanan was incredibly thankful for having Jun. He had cried talking on the phone with him enough times for Jun to know how difficult things were between them.

“A-Are you serious? Since when?” Yanan avoided Jun’s questioning gaze, looking at the floor.

“A couple of months ago” Yanan let out a shaky breath. It still hurt him. He didn’t really understand why he had spent the last months crying over Changgu while the elder seemed like he had left everything in the past already. Maybe because Changgu was the one who taught him how to love in first place. Yanan hadn’t loved anyone before, not until Changgu showed up and it was too hard to let him go when they still had to act like they were good friends for the sake of the group.

“Months?” Jun let out something between a snort and a scoff, sounding almost sarcastic. “Are you telling me you broke up with him months ago and you’re still crying over him? Yanan, what did I told you? Your relationship was toxic, you were struggling with everything alone and I really can’t believe you keep giving him your heart like that”

Yanan bit his lower lip. See, the reason he didn’t want to tell Jun about his break up was because he knew how angry he would get if he knew it affected him more than it should. Jun had dealt with their relationship’s problems since they started and each time it was the same _“Yanan, break up with him. You can’t keep suffering like that. It’s not good for you”_ , but Yanan was too stubborn. “I know, _God_ damn it, I know” he hissed, trying to hold back the whole cocktail of curses he wanted to say. “I know, Jun. But is just so hard”

“Come on!” Jun placed both hands on Yanan’s cheeks, making him finally look him in the eye. Jun’s worrying gaze was replaced with a loving and understanding one, making Yanan’s heart skip a beat. He almost cringed on how that small action made him feel. Jun was his friend for God’s sake and he had just been crying for Changgu a second ago. But it was something in Jun’s gaze that sent a shiver down his spine. It was something not even Changgu showed him when they were together. “Yanan, come on. You deserve more. So much more. This was the right thing. I know it’s hard but maybe this time far away from him can make you realize that everything is better like that. Take this chance to forget about him and think about yourself for once, okay?”

Yanan nodded, unable to trust his brain to say something coherent. Maybe Jun was right, maybe he needed to take advantage of this opportunity. He was going to be away from his group for the first time in almost two years and he was going to be recognized for his talent in his own country. If he kept crying over Changgu, then the opportunity and the experience would be messed up and that would be something to regret.

This was the first step to let Changgu go once and for all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jun was right.

Yanan didn’t think about his problems while he was on the show. When the recording started, his nerves replaced his emotions, burying his feelings pretty much deep. Yanan knew he had to make everything right or else he wouldn’t enjoy the show as much as he wanted to.

The first weeks were the hardest, getting accustomed to new faces, new names, new personalities, but everything was so overwhelming and so amazing for him. Of course, having Jun around made everything easier. Since they spent so much time away from each other, they were enjoying their time together.

Since the first stage was a solo, Yanan had to work on his own for the first time. It wasn’t like he hadn’t worked alone before but it was different when everything depended on just him. He had to captivate the public and he knew the perfect song to do it. Even if he was worried, Jun encouraged him to do it. Even if they were supposed to be rivals, everyone noticed how good their relationship was, earning curious looks each time they were together or when Jun complimented him.

His first stage was a success in good terms. He wasn’t the best but at least he already had people rooting for him. Jun, as expected, was the first one to congratulate him.

Yanan finally felt he was slowly going back to the person he was before the whole mess started.

As his second stage was collaboration, he had to work with Jiacheng. After the cameras were turned off, Yanan was met with a pouty Junhui. Yanan cocked one of his eyebrows, trying to keep a neutral expression, even if he lowkey liked how cutely childish his gesture was. _Wait, cute?-_

“I wanted to work with you!” Jun let out a whine, shaking one of Yanan’s arms with his hand. Yanan let out a soft chuckle, his neutral expression breaking in an amused grin.

“I’m sorry, Jun. I think they know how much of a powerful duo we make and they don’t want us to be together” Yanan took Jun’s hand, removing it from his arm to lace their fingers. It was a common gesture between them. Since they were really close, hugs and holding hands were a daily thing. The curious looks disappeared after the first week, so Yanan felt more than comfortable with the slight touches and small gestures every now and then.

“For the next stage, you’re going to be mine” Jun winked at him, giving his hand a soft squeeze before walking away. Yanan looked at him perplexed until he disappeared around the corner. If he didn’t know Jun enough, he would’ve sworn he was flirting with him. Yanan shook his head, trying not to read into it too much.

 

Just like the first stage, the second one passed by. Again, he spent more time with Jiacheng, trying to make the best stage possible. He was satisfied with the results in the end, but he knew he could do better.

And as if Jun’s words were predictable, their next stage they would work together. Jun choose Yanan immediately, making him actually really happy. Because of the weeks they spent together in the show, Yanan noticed how Jun’s personality matched just perfect with him. Even if they parted ways to concentrate on their own stages, they eventually ended together again, spending their free times together. He knew they were compatible, that was practically the reason why Jun was one of his closest friends but since they were from different groups, they hadn’t had time to spend together like this, and Yanan was more than happy with it now.

Yanan started noticing also how Jun’s treatment towards him was different from everyone else’s. He thought it was because only Jun knew about everything that happened with Changgu and he wanted to fulfill his words from that day. Jun told him he had to take this opportunity to show his talent and finally forget about Changgu and even if he hated to admit it, Jun was making it possible.

“Oh my God, finally!” Jun took his hand, making him walk to the studio they had to use the next days to prepare their stage. Yanan let Jun drag him, finding the gesture more than natural. When they got to the studio, Yanan closed the door behind him. Out of the blue, Jun pulled away his hand and in just a matter of seconds, his arms were wrapped tightly around Yanan’s waist. He hid his face on the crook of Yanan’s neck, making the taller shiver. “I’ve missed you”

Yanan went stiff for a second. It was common for them to hug but somehow this hug felt different. It felt… intimate. In a way neither of them had experienced before. After a couple of seconds, Yanan came out of his daze, wrapping his arms around the shorter’s body. He tried to hide the fact that his heart was racing, but he knew Jun could feel it, even if he didn’t say something about it. “I’ve missed you too. Let’s have a good stage, alright?”

He felt Jun nod while his grip tightened around his waist, making him giggle. He pressed his cheek on the elder’s head, closing his eyes.

He didn’t know what Jun made him feel, but he was sure he was going to discover it soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yanan found out working with Jun was actually really pleasing. They had similar ideas and by the way Jun was so excited about their stage, Yanan supposed he already had planned what he wanted to do with him. It was not an exaggeration saying they were a powerful duo, and he hoped the public realized it too.

Unfortunately for Yanan, he still didn’t know what Jun made him feel. He knew things were different between them, and he didn’t know if it was because they hadn’t work together before, but Jun was really clingy with him. Yanan wasn’t the exception, actually, caving into Jun’s games easily. Hugging him, holding his hand, playing with his hair when Jun had his head on his lap. He found himself comfortable with those things, things he hadn’t done in a long time.

During their time in the studio Jun would come to his chair while he was playing the piano, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck, telling him how an amazing job he was doing. While they planned the stage and how the acting would be, Jun would look at him with a bright sparkling in his eyes, the same loving expression he saw the first day. Those gestures made Yanan’s heart race, skip a beat, stop and his head spin, making his breath stuck in his throat and he was going insane. Yanan wouldn’t admit it out loud but it wasn’t a secret how beautiful Jun was, all sharp eyes, defined nose and full pink lips.

It wasn’t until their collaboration stage ended that he realized, he liked Junhui.

Everything went in a blur. Jun in all his white glory, singing with his heart, making everyone fall for him with his acting skills. Yanan didn’t know how he managed to finish the performance while he had Jun a couple of centimeters close to him each five seconds. Jun seemed immerse in his character but even through the mask that was covering his face, Yanan could still see that look Jun gave to him every time they were together. When he removed the mask, and the stage ended, Yanan realized it. Jun’s gaze found Yanan’s and he could see it. The loving look that Jun gave to anyone but him.

Realization hit him like a brick right in the middle of his chest. He didn’t know if he was overthinking the facts, but he thought Jun actually spent all of the weeks on the show flirting with him, making him feel good because he actually liked him. He wanted Yanan to forget Changgu because he wanted to be with him. _For the next stage, you’re going to be mine._ Jun’s words echoed in his mind and by the time the lights turned off, he was running down the stage, out of the studios.

He liked Jun, and Jun liked him back, but why everything felt so _wrong_?

Thinking about liking Jun made his heart ache. Each time he thought about liking Jun, Changgu’s face popped out in his head, making him feel guilty. Why was he feeling like that? He wasn’t with Changgu anymore. He was single, Jun was single and they liked each other, so why was Changgu the reason everything felt wrong?

Yanan couldn’t think straight. His head was spinning, his breathing was uneven and the dull ache in his chest increased with each second that passed. It sucked. It sucked feeling that he had no right to be happy, that he had no right to look at anyone but Changgu when the elder had let him go months ago.

Changgu was his first love, and he wasn’t sure if the things with Jun would be the same as it was with Changgu. He wasn’t ready to lose him too, not after everything that Jun had done for him these past weeks, making him actually smile, laugh and enjoy each second they spent together in the show. He didn’t want to hurt Jun.

Yanan went to the dorms the show gave them, locking up in his room immediately. He was glad each one of them had their individual rooms, so he could use the empty space to think.

He didn’t know if he fucked the things up with Jun running away like that, but he hoped the boy didn’t hate him. He also hoped to have his mind clear in the morning. He was tired of crawling back to Changgu, he knew he needed to let him go, despite how hard it was, Yanan had to start thinking for himself once and for all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Yanan found himself walking to the studio he shared with Jun the past week. He didn’t know if Jun was already there, but he hoped. Walking down the aisle he found Minghao. The look that the younger gave him was one he wouldn’t forget easily. He seemed… mad and Yanan didn’t blame him, Jun was his team mate after all and he didn’t know how much of a trouble he made running away the day before.

“Hi…” Yanan let out the word in a sigh, almost regretting when the younger didn’t answer. “I… Uh. Is Jun already there?” He pointed his index finger towards the door, the one Minghao was casually blocking. It seemed like he just stepped out of the studio.

“Yes” Minghao moved aside, enough for Yanan to comfortably open the door. Yanan bowed his head slightly to him, trying not to make eye contact with him. When his hand reached the door knob, Minghao’s words stopped him from spinning it. “Yanan, I know you’re a good kid”

“Excuse me? You’re younger than me” Yanan said, back facing Minghao. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Jun and he would be glad Minghao didn’t give him a lecture right there.

“Yeah, whatever, that’s not the point. Yanan, I know what you’ve been through, and please don’t be mad with Jun for telling me, you know I’m like his brother. Jun just wanted the best for you. His feelings… are real. Maybe you realized them before he told you, but if you’re not ready to return them, I’ll thank you if you’re gentle with him. He doesn’t deserve being hurt, just as you didn’t deserve it back then. I know you’ll know what to do” With that, Minghao walked away, leaving Yanan’s mind more twisted than before.

He tried not to let Minghao’s words affect him that much, turning the door knob to walk inside the studio. Jun was there, back facing the door. He seemed to be reading something, not even bothering to watch who had walked inside. “Minghao, I told you to leave me alone” He stood up, turning around. He flinched when he noticed it was not Minghao the one who got in the room. “Oh…”

Yanan took a look at Jun. It seemed like the boy hadn’t slept. He had dark bags below his eyes and his usual loving expression was now replaced with a tired one. He remembered Changgu, and how many nights he made him look that way. He slapped his face mentally, trying to find the words to start. “Hey… can we talk?”

Jun looked at him for a couple of seconds, just nodding right after. Yanan let out a relieved sigh, biting his lower lip while he walked to one of the chairs. Jun sat down again on the chair he was using before, giving Yanan his space. They sat down in silence, both of them avoiding each other’s gaze.

“Jun, I’m sorry” On the corner of his eye, Yanan saw Jun’s shoulder’s fall, like he was disappointed. “I’m sorry about yesterday, leaving you all alone in the studio with no reason. But I just realized something and I don’t know where to start”

Jun moved his chair a bit closer to Yanan, but Yanan still refused to look at him. “Tell me” Jun’s voice was soft, the same tone he used always. Yanan almost wanted to laugh. Why was Jun pretending to be alright? Was it just not to make Yanan feel even worse?

“I know you like me. I don’t know for how long, but I realized it yesterday, after our stage” Jun went stiff for a second, but didn’t say anything, letting Yanan continue talking. “I know what I’m about to say might hurt you in some way, but it’s necessary. If I don’t do it, I’m afraid I’ll never would” Yanan let out a heavy sigh, somehow his hands seemed more interesting. “When I realized you liked me, I realized I like you too. But I felt like I didn’t have the right to. All I could think about was on how betrayed Changgu would feel if he knew about it, how I would crush his heart once again. I told you it’s hard to let him go, you should know that better. I was confused, because I didn’t know why I felt so guilty about it”

Yanan lifted his head when he felt one hand on his shoulder. When he locked his eyes with Jun’s, his breath got stuck on his throat. His loving look was back again, but it was sad, so it was his smile. Yanan thought he would cry if he kept looking at him “I know. Maybe Changgu is your one after all. I’ve liked you for a long time now, and when you told me you broke up with him, I was happy, because maybe now I could have a chance with you. But you still love him, and I understand that-”

“Wait, no, let me finish” Jun’s smile fell, but he nodded anyways. “I felt guilty about it because I thought I didn’t deserve to like someone else, like if Changgu would be sad about it. But after hours of thinking, I got to the conclusion that is time to let him go” Jun’s eyes opened wide and his lips parted, making his lower lip tremble just a bit. “It’s time for me to finally let him go. I’m tired of feeling guilty and sad for him. He already left me behind and it’s not fair for me to keep pinning on something that died such a long time ago. But…”

Jun gasped, pressing his slender fingers on Yanan’s shoulder. “But?”

“But… I don’t want to hurt you” Yanan let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip again. The lump on his throat had tighten and it was being hard for him to continue. “I don’t know if we’ll work. I don’t want us to change. I don’t want to get through the same things all over again. I still have wounds that need to heal and I don’t know if you’re ready to deal with them”

The corners of Jun’s mouth curled up again in a coy, shaky smile, taking Yanan’s breath away. _God_ , he was beautiful. “Yanan I… I’ve been dealing with your wounds since a long time ago. Even if I didn’t know if I would have a chance, I still heard, supported and gave you advices. Even if it hurt to know you would still be with him I still gave you my whole. You know it, you know I’ve always been here. And I’ll be glad to keep taking care of your wounds and heal them completely, just if you want me to” Yanan knew it, Jun knew it. Everyone knew it.

He was just too blind and slow to realize it.

But now, now that he had Jun like this, both of them vulnerable like that, Yanan knew. There was someone who could love him and give him all the affection he deserved and it was right there in front of him. Yanan would be a stupid if he let him go. Maybe Changgu was his first love, the one who was hard to forget, but he was sure Jun was his real love, the one who could last forever.

And it would be difficult to heal, but Jun was more than glad and ready to help him. And Yanan was more than happy to let Jun take care of his wounds and heal him completely.

He didn’t answer, his words getting stuck in his throat. Instead, he leaned onto Jun, finally pressing his lips with the elder’s. The kiss seemed to catch Jun off guard but he was quick to kiss him back, moving his lips slowly against Yanan’s. Yanan let out a soft sigh, his heart beating faster than the other times but this time it was different. He didn’t felt guilty, the kiss felt just right.

Just as he parted his lips to capture Jun’s better, he knew. This was everything he needed since the beginning. Someone who could understand him. With his past, his mistakes, his stupid decisions. Someone who was able to love the shattering pieces and restore them again. Someone who wasn’t afraid of changes, someone who could heal him.

When Yanan broke the kiss and pulled apart slowly, he took a look at Jun’s face, falling in love with him once again. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Jun said in his usual playful tone, but his eyes were glassy, ready to let the tears fall down his beautiful cheeks.

“Yes” Yanan leaned onto him again, pressing and moving his lips against Jun’s slowly one more time.

He was starting from zero once again, but Yanan knew the results would be different this time. He didn’t need more than just having Jun by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, sorry Changgu, I had to.  
> I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Support Minghao, Jun and Yanan. ♥


End file.
